My Love's a Lie
by Red-Hot Habanero
Summary: Kaiko (other wise know as Alice) and her family want revenge on Gokudera and the Vongola. She planned on having both of them destroyed. What didn't plan on was liking mama, and the rest of the gang!


**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

**A/N**

**I normally put this at the end of the chapter but I thought the reader should know a few things before they start to read. This story is going to be one of those stories where the main character (Kaiko) will narrate though out the entire story. This story will also be based off the amine not the manga. (I love the manga but it will be easier to write if it's based off the amine.) It will, however have some things from the manga that aren't in the amine. (Like Yamamoto trying to kill himself when we first meet him, and Gokudera smoking like a train.) Warning if you do not like cussing then find another story to read, this story will be filled it. I can't stand stories that cuss like this a**. Really people either cuss or use a different word. This story will also get pretty dark. Considered yourself warned.**

**!**

Normal Story

**Kaiko Narrating **

_Thoughts_

(Me adding Shit)

**!**

Start of Chapter

**!**

**My name is Kaiko Sato, well that's not my real name but that will be explained later. I was dragged into the Mafia world against my will. **

A man dressed in a well tailored suit walked into an office. The man was holding another well dressed man. This other man was a Japanese man. He however had been beaten black and blue. He was also bond and gagged. He tied said man to a chair that was in font of the desk, which the main chair was turned.

"Here's the man like you asked for, Alice." The man said.

"Remove the gag. Then you may leave. And thank you for your hard work Frog-Footman.[1]" A person, yet to be reviled, said from the turned chair. Frog-Footman removed the gag and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

**That's me. No, not the one tied to the chair, the other one. **

"Your a fucking psycho!" The now ungagged man shouted.

"Now, now Goku, is that any way to talk to your host. Your going to make me think that you don't like me." said the person called Alice

"My name is Goro. And I can't fucking stand you. I don't even know who the fuck you are, Or what the hell I'm doing here. Even now you keep your fucking back to me." Goro said looking at the chair. (I mean his in sight really is limited)

"Oh, look at me, being a bad host." The chair spun around, reviling a small woman. She had dark red hair that was in a bun. She was wearing a red suite jacket with a white shirt and a black tie. The thing that caught his eye the most was the fact the she was holding a white fan with red hearts in front of her face. The only thing he part of her face he could see were her piercing red eyes. "I am known in the Mafia as the Red-Heart." The man's eyes widened. "I see you have heard of me. Actually it's a shared title. But, that's not important. Around here I am known as Alice [2] and this is Wonderland. I welcome you down the rabbit . The other Red-Heart and I are the head of the Shitou [3] family. Seeing as your a Japanese man do you know what Shitou means?" Alice said glaring at the man.

"It means struggle to the death." Goro said as he paled

"That's right. Do you know why we are called that? It's because every member of this family has a specialized way of killing. Now that the introductions are out of the way let's get down to business." Alice picked up a piece of paper that was laying on the desk and looked at it. (She still has the fan in0 font of her face) "You are here because you were caught kidnapping women for the Sex Trade." She then lowered the paper back on to the desk and covered the desk with a water proof tarp. "These women are part of my family, and no one, and I mean no one, messes with my family! But it doesn't matter because I we would have caught you, and brought you here even if they weren't. This family's main goal is to rid the world of this god awful trade. So now I have to ki-"

"I was just following orders!" Goro cut off Alice in hopes that she would understand, and spare his life.

"Who's orders?" instead of answering the question, Goro just sat there.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Are you going to tell me who gave the orders?" Alice said looking at the man. After shaking his head no, Alice closed her fan and stood up. She walked around the desk and stood in front of him. He could see that she was wearing a matching red skirt and red heels. She stood at 5'9' with her heels on.(without the heels she sands about 5'3") She pulled out red lip stick and a small mirror and applied it. "How about a deal, if you give me the name of the person who gave the order, then I will spare your life. That seems like a good deal doesn't it, I get the information I want and you get to live. It's a win, win. What do you say?" She leaned down so she was eye level with him.

"I will never betray my family." Goro said looking her straight in the eye.

"I'll give you credit, your loyal. I can respect that. But either your really brave, or really stupid. I'm going to go with stupid. I'm not going to ask you again, who gave the order?"Alice said as she removed her tie. "Hard way it is then." Alice said when she didn't get a response. She straddled his hips and took her tie and wrapped it around his neck, blocking his air flow. (She is still holding her fan)

"Hay-" Goro try to say.

"I can't hear you." Alice said tightening the tie.

"Hay-ato Go-ku-dera" Goro wheezed out. Alice let go of the tie, letting it fall to the floor. She leaned back to look him the eyes. She put her hand holding the fan in between them. (she's still on his lap)

"Now, was that so hard? For you information I will give you a reward." With out further words she kissed him. In the middle of the kiss, Alice pressed a secret button on her fan and a small dagger came out the end of it. She pulled her body away from his to give her enough space to stab him. (They were still kissing) She then stop kissing him and got off of him. (She left the fan/dagger in him) She walked over to the desk and took a Queen of Hearts playing card out of the lower compartment. She walked back to Goro and took ah hold of his chin. She pushed his cheeks together to make him pucker up. She then pressed the card to his lips.

"Why … I thought …. you were …. going to … let me … live?" Goro said in between breaths.

"That offer went off the table when you dared to look me in the eye. But even if you hadn't, I couldn't let you live. You saw my face and you know Red-Heart's secret." Alice whispered into his ear. She then pulled out the fan from him. His blood spraying the covered desk.

"You …. Bitch!" were Goro's last words. Alice walked over to the wall and hit the call button.

"What can I get you Alice?" A female's voice came the device.

"Red Queen, can you send a Frog-Footman to clean this mess up?" Alice asked

"Did you at least cover the desk this time?" The Red Queen said as she and another man came into the room. The Red Queen had red hair that was a bit brighter then Alice's, it was also in a bun. She stood at 5'9", and wore the same thing as Alice. (Red lipstick and all) The only thing different was that she wore red flats.

"Take a look for your self." Alice said as she pulled out a cloth to clean her fan with.

"Really?" Red Queen said arching a brow at Alice.

"What? If I don't clean it right away it will rust and it's a bitch to replace the dagger." Alice said as Red Queen pulled out a paper hole puncher. Alice grabbed the paper she was looking at earlier, and handed to Red Queen, who punched a heart shape hole in the paper and the playing card. Alice then tied the together with red ribbon, before handing it to the Frog-Footman.

"Make sure this is tied to him after the blood has stop flowing. Then leave him in the normal spot."

"Uh, Miss Alice, I'm new so I don't know where that is?" The Frog-Footman said looking at the dead man that was wrapped up.

"Right, the park on Smith's street" (I don't know if there is a street named Smith in Italy where this part of the story takes place, but for the sake of the story, let's say there is.) Alice said looking at the man.

"Isn't that two blocks from the police station?" The man asked

"That's the one. Take a code name member with you, they will know what to do. Tell them Alice and Red Queen sent you." Red Queen said looking at the man. He nodded and left the room.

**Now you are most likely wondering why I said I was dragged into the Mafia world against my will. Or, why I killed the man who was part of the Sex Trade. When I was seven I was sold into the Sex Trade to pay off some debts. Now you're sitting there thinking, how did she go from a sex slave to co-head of the family? Well in the slave quarters I met another slave named Kazuko. That's Red Queen's real name. We became close friends, and together we took down the former head of the family. If you're thinking that didn't tell me anything, all will be reviled in due time. We decided that we were to put a stop to this trade from the Mafia. We find guys who take the girls, sells them, and/ or buys them. And if you were wondering, no, that is not what we really look like. That is just our 'work' clothes.**

"What did he tell you?" The Red Queen said as she grabbed two bags from under the desk.

"He said that he was following Hayato Gokudera's orders." Alice said as she took one of the bags and opened it. She pulled out a black pullover sweater and some jeans.

"You mean The Hurricane Bomb?" The Red Queen asked.

"That's the one." Alice said as the two of them changed and walked out the door.

"We need to teach him a lesson he will never forget." The Red Queen said as they reached an elevator.

"Not just him, but that whole family. That was the third time I was told that Gokudera was behind the the kidnappings." Alice said as they got off.

"But he is to close to the Don. If we kill him then we will start a war with the Vongola. Our family would not survive that!" The Red Queen said as the pair left the building though a secret passage.

"I know that! But we need to think of something!" Alice all but shouted as they got to their cars. "hopefully we can think of something by tomorrow. Good night!" Alice said as she got into her car and drove off. When she got off the property, Alice pulled off her wig, reliving her waist length brown, wavy hair, and continued driving home.

**!**

**End of Chapter 1**

**!**

I need your help! I need people to be in the Shitou family. So I need you guys to send in your OCs I only wrote a short story because I need more people.

Name

Age

Sex

Hair

Eyes

Skin

Strengths

Weaknesses

Fears

Flame Type

Box weapons

Box animal

Personality

Hobbies

Comforting Habit

Likes

Dislikes

Blood Type

Height

Weight

How loyal are they

Favorite way to kill

Alice and wonderland code name top two (might change depending on what I get as characters Chose from the following list)

White Rabbit

The King of Hearts

The Cheshire Cat

The Duchess

The Caterpillar

The March Hare

The Dormouse

The Gryphon

The Knave of Hearts

The Mouse (which is a different character then the dormouse)

The Dodo

The Duck

The Lory

The Eaglet

The Cook

The Pigeon

Bill

(These characters are from the book so if you don't know them all look them up here [just remove the space] . )

Anything else you think I should know

The more creative you are the more I likely I will chose your OC and lastly have fun making it. Send it by either PM or in a review. (though I prefer a PM because I could contact you if I have any problems)


End file.
